Leave Out All the Rest
by Special Agent Chibi
Summary: Auron muses and a conversation errupts between the oldest and youngest guardian. Twoshot.


_**Leave Out All the Rest**_

_Chibi-Sorrow_

_Part I  
_

* * *

__

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Our party now rested in the ancient, forbidden machina city: Zanarkand. We were only a few steps from the final summon, a beast as old as time that would destroy the summoner who called upon it - In this case, namely Yuna. Dear, beloved Yuna; child to my summoner, the departed Braska. She was still only a child, seeing only seventeen years of life. That is if you could even call what she is living life - More of a living hell, so to speak. As said previously, she is so young and she has already lost so much; her father to the final summoning, her mother to Sin. She has lost an aunt, the mother of Rikku, but that was courtesy of the forbidden machina. All the same, though.

The child in speaking sat across from me, staring into the fire with hazy eyes – as if seeing, but not really seeing – Al-Bhed emerald eyes unaware of surroundings. She, just as her cousin, was still so young. If I remember correctly, she is only of fifteen years, barely old enough to be called a teenager. In most terms, she is just a baby. Yet she had to grow up fast, just as the rest of us have.

It's often thought that I do not care for the younger guardians of the party, even that I do not care for Yuna. What a miscomprehension. If anything, I care for them far more than I am given credit for. I am trying to save them from fates that are unimaginable on all levels. I do not wish for them to suffer as I have.

The young girl – Rikku, I must remember to call her by here name for once – looks up, gazing at me curiously, her eyes trying to decipher my face. I realize I am staring, sitting up and motioning with my head for the girl to follow. No one would notice – Yuna was off with Tidus, Kimahri had followed soon after and Wakka and Lulu were lost in their own despairing thoughts. She blinked, looking at me curiously still before standing up and following me as I left the clearing, heading to a relatively safe area near by, yet out of ear shot. I knew the girl felt slight hatred for me because of my sending of her cousin to her ultimate death. But, now, it was time to make her understand.

The child – Rikku, damn it – stood within close range to my crimson jacket. I could sense her almost reaching for it in apprehension, but not quite grasping it. She seemed to fear me, in a sense. I cannot blame her. She believes I am the one to take her dear cousin away from her. In a sense, she is right.

Finally stopping, she walked into me accidentally, an 'oomph' echoing in the clearing as she landed on her rear from surprise. I chuckled slightly, receiving a pout from her. Reaching my hand down, I grabbed the back of her shirt, raising an eyebrow as I held her within arms reach in front of me. Her feet dangling, she mock glared at me, still resembling more of a pout than anything else. Shaking my head, I dropped her to the ground carefully, knowing I'd hear an earful if I dropped her.

"Whaddya want, Auron?" She said quietly, seeming unnaturally shy. She wrung her hands in front of her, looking to the ground. Tilting my head to the side, I stared at her openly. Was I really that frightening?

"I want to discuss something with you." I said back, closing my solitary eye while pushing the frames of my glasses back up my nose.

Tilting her own head to the side questioningly, she blinked a few times, slight wonder crossing her young features. "What is it, Auron?" She asked, refraining from using the 'Sir' that everyone else seems to use – other than my young charge, Tidus.

"I think it is about time I made myself clear on Yuna… And the final summoning."

* * *

And that is a new, short two-shot I am doing for the hell of it. This is all I have done because I am in school right now. So, chapter two should be up next week, loves. 

Chibi


End file.
